


Prequel: For Your Protection- Running For Our Lives

by NeoCortex



Series: For Your Protection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out she's pregnant.<br/>A new hunter in town threatens their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Stiles was equal parts excited and scared.

A whole lotta _‘what if’_ questions were rattling around in her head as she drove home.

_What if Derek got mad?_

_What if Derek wasn’t ready?_

_What if_ she _wasn’t ready?_

_What if her dad got mad?_

_What if Chris Argent decided to do something?_

And her personal favorite so far-  
 _What if she lost it?_

But with all of this going on in her excitement, panic, and fear induced mind she had enough common sense to know several things.

1)      She was Derek’s mate. He wouldn’t be mad.

2)      Her dad had been- contrary to his own beliefs- _not_ so subtly dropping hints about wanting grandchildren since graduation.

And c) Allison wouldn’t let her father anywhere near Stiles.  
Besides; it wasn’t like Stiles had been bitten. No she was just pregnant. Yeah, and as of yet she didn’t know if It would be human or were.

She pulled up to a stop light and it started to sink in. Stiles was pregnant. She was carrying Derek Hale’s child.

Her phone ringing startled her out of the daze she was in. Still at the light she answered the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey Stiles, your dad wants to know if you can swing by the store on your way home, please and thank you?”

“Sure thing Ms. McCall- Melissa.” She could hear Scott’s mom chuckling in her ear, “Sorry, old habits die hard.”

“It’s fine Sweety, trust me I get it. I’ve only been dating your father for a month, still a bit of getting used to I know.” In fact Scott still called Stiles’ dad Sherriff, so yeah she did understand.

“Well what does he want me pick up?”

“Just some steaks, a bag of potatoes, and another case of water if you don’t mind?”

“Steaks, potatoes, water. Got it. Be home soon.”

“Okay, sweety be safe. We’ll see you in a bit.” And Stiles was off the phone as her light turned green and she made the turn for the store instead of home.

                At the store Stiles wandered the aisles lost in thought. She already had the things she’d gone to the store for in the first place but now she was walking along the aisle that held the baby formulas and other baby items. It was as if her subconscious was directing her to the aisle because when she came out of her own thoughts she was startled to find herself standing in there staring at the diapers and wipes.

“Got a little one at home?”

Stiles jumped and spun around to see she wasn’t alone in the aisle. The woman speaking to her was tall, blonde, and had piercing gray eyes that left Stiles with a cold feeling in her chest.

“Uh, no. N-not yet.” She stammered hesitantly as she shifted to put her grocery cart between herself and the woman.

Stiles had met this woman once before. She was a “family friend” to the Argents and that meant one thing to Stiles.

Hunter.

This woman worked in conjunction with Chris Argent on occasion and she gave Stiles the same feeling that Kate Argents had before. And it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. As a matter of fact this encounter was already leaving a sour taste in Stiles’ mouth.

“Expecting? How cute.” The voice was cold and as lifeless as the gray eyes. “When are you due?”

“Seven months…” Stiles tried to keep it vague but it was hard when a part of her warred with wanting to be sarcastic at the same time.

“Good. So enough time for you to do what I want.”

“Do what you want?” Stiles now had a feeling of dread in the base of her stomach and she didn’t like it at all.

“Yes. Exactly what I want.” The hunter stepped forward and placed her hands on Stiles’ cart, “Argent says that your pack is off limits unless the Alpha bites a human or causes some kinda trouble.” She grinned darkly and licked her lips, “But where I come from no one is off limits for any reason. But I know how to stir up all kinds of trouble for a pack like Hale’s.”

Stiles felt that dread becoming a ball of lead in her gut at the woman’s words. “What do you want?”

That grin became a sickly smile now, “I want you to leave Beacon Hills.”

At those words Stiles’ stomach dropped and her heart started pounding.

“I want you to take your pup and leave. And don’t say anything to anyone. You so much as breathe a word to anyone, I’ll begin picking off your pack one by one until the Alpha is all that’s left. Again and then I’ll let him watch as I kill his mate and her mangy pup too.”

“Why-?”

“Because his kind disgust me. The ones trying to pretend they are anything but what they truly are. Natural born killers.”

If Stiles were in the right frame of mind she’d have made some kind of sarcastic offhand remark in reference to the movie but as it was she was being threatened and the life of her pack, her mate, and their unborn child was being used to taunt her.

“They’re like ticking time bombs waiting to blow up the moment the right kind of prey gets in front of them and I wait gleefully for that moment. And trust me, it happens. Every single time.”

There was a sort of gleam in those earlier dead eyes now. A gleam that left Stiles feeling ready to puke up her lunch from three hours ago.

“Now, you’ll pack up and leave. And you’ll do it tonight,” The hunter looked down at the contents of the shopping cart and grinned a bit, “But I’ll let you eat dinner first. One last meal with the pack and family.”

As she started to walk away the woman called back over her shoulder, “Oh and Miss Stilinski, I’ll be watching you.”

It was as she disappeared around the corner that Stiles felt her whole world crumble around her.

                Stiles checked out, put her groceries in the jeep, and drove home in a complete daze. While she unloaded everything in the kitchen Scott’s mom came up behind her to help out, “You okay, Sweety? You look a little out of it?”

Stiles wanted so badly to collapse in the woman’s arms and cry it all out. Tell her everything through blubbering and snot. But that wasn’t going to happen at all. So instead she mustered up the lie, “I’m just tired. Long wait at the Doc’s office for my physical so I got bored and sleepy.”

“Shoulda taken a book, huh?”

Stiles snorted and nodded, “Yeah, guess so.”

God she hated to lie like that. And it was right then that she was utterly thankful The Pack hadn’t arrived yet. She knew they’d be able to smell the lie.

                Once everyone arrived at the Stilinski residence Stiles was forced to put her problems on the back burner and pretend for a few hours that everything was okay and that she wasn’t panicking inside. It wasn’t easy.

“Stiles, you okay?” Her dad asked at one point during dinner as she watched everyone around her. “You’ve been kinda quiet tonight?”

“Yeah, Dad, I’m okay. Just a bit tired.” And in that moment, surrounded by everyone that she loved, she was okay. If only for a little while longer.

Derek then spoke up from beside her, “Several of us will be heading to Anaheim tonight. We’re meeting with the Alpha of the pack out there to see if he can shed some light on this new hunter friend of Chris’.”

“I’m still sorry that I can’t tell you more about her.” Allison sighed from her seat down the table next to Scott.

“It’s fine Allison, you told us what you know.” Derek looked around at everyone then at Melissa and John, “Scott, Erica, and Vernon will be going with me. We shouldn’t be gone more than three days. We’ll be leaving tonight.”

Both Melissa and Sherriff Stilinski nodded as Allison sighed again. Stiles could sympathize with her. It wasn’t easy when your mate had to leave town without you. And boy was Stiles about to break Derek’s heart. That killed her more than anything else ever would. Derek seemed to sense her heartache because his hand found hers under the table but he seemed to think it was about his leaving because he promised, “We won’t be gone long.”

Stiles just nodded.

                After dinner everyone hung around for a little bit before Derek sent Scott along to take Allison home and Erica and Boyd to get ready while everyone else filed out to head home for the night.

As Derek spoke with Erica, Boyd, and Scott for a few minutes Stiles bid good night to her dad and Melissa. If she hugged them longer than she normally would have neither of them noticed or said anything. She could easily chalk it up to being tired and a bit upset that Derek had to go. But she knew she needed it. Needed them for just a little bit longer.

Derek followed Stiles up to her room a few minutes later and pulled his mate into his arms as soon as her bedroom door was closed.

They spent the next two hours making love to one another, slow, lazy, and passionate and when it was over and Derek was kissing her goodbye she felt her heart ache and tears well in her eyes. He was leaving for a couple of days thinking that he’d come back to his mate happily waiting for him, when in reality he was kissing her goodbye for what may very well be the last time.

“I love you Gemin Stilinski.” He whispered against her lips.

Stiles then threaded her fingers through Derek’s hair and pulled him into a passion filled kiss that poured her entire heart out to him. When she broke the kiss both were panting heavily as he whispered back, “I love you too Derek Hale. More than you will ever know. Don’t you ever forget it.”

After he promised that he wouldn’t forget Derek left the house through Stiles’ bedroom window.

                She ensured that her father and Melissa were asleep before she stuffed as much of her clothing into her largest duffle bag that she could, grabbed all her books that she’d acquired on the Supernatural and threw them into her backpack, made sure she had her wallet and keys as well as the extra cash she had hidden under her mattress and quietly made for her jeep.

Before she’d left the house Stiles left two notes behind on her desk. One was to her father. A simple note that told him that she loved him and promised him that she’d be okay. The second was to Derek and The Pack.

**_Derek,_ **

**_I know that when you find this I will be long gone. Please don’t look for me. I am begging you. But I know that as I say that you’ll ignore me and do it anyway._ **

**_To Jackson,_ **

**_Stop being a prick. Lighten up. Relax a little. You’re parents wouldn’t have wanted you to be this way._ **

**_To Erica,_ **

**_I’ll miss you bunches Cat Woman._ **

**_To Allison and Lydia,_ **

**_Keep him sane please? Don’t let him get too lost without me. I know I give you two the hard task, but if there is anyone that will know how hard it is to function without your mate around 24/7  it’ll be you two._ **

**_To Boyd,_ **

**_Watch out for Erica and Isaac for me. They need you and love you. You are important to them. Know that._ **

**_To Isaac,_ **

**_Tell them how you feel. They’ll listen and love you. I promise._ **

**_To Scott,_ **

**_I’m sorry to leave you like this Brother. Please keep watch over our parents. My dad especially. My leaving will kill him as much as it will Derek. Look out for him to will ya? Love ya._ **

**_Back to Derek,_ **

**_Please know that I left because I had to. I have a very good reason whether you believe me or not. I promise that it in no way means that I don’t love you. Remember my words as you left my room. ‘_ Don’t you ever forget it.’ _I mean it Derek. Don’t ever, ever, EVER! Forget that I love you. Forever and always I love you. More than I can possibly describe. But I had to go. I had to leave. It was for your protection. I’m sure one day you’ll figure it out. But until then, know that I love you no matter what. Now and always._**   
**Keep your head up and stay strong and fight for The Pack. Know that you are always in my heart. Where ever I go.**   
**I love you Derek Hale.**

**_Gemin Stilinski-Hale._ **

Writing those letters had been the hardest thing she’d done all night.

But nothing would be as hard as this.

She started the engine of her beat up blue jeep and peeled out of the driveway and tore out of the neighborhood never knowing that she’d wake her father and Melissa up; or that they’d run from the house to see her tail-lights disappearing around the corner. Nor would she know that her dad would find her cell phone ringing on her desk as he called next to the two letters she wrote.

She’d never see the tears stream down his face as he read both letters with Melissa who stood beside him, arms wrapped around him as she too cried over what John read.

And she’d never hear the broken howl of a man who was fighting to let the wolf take over as his mate ran for their lives.

She’d never know these things. And that was what hurt the most.


	2. Emails and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sends an email.  
> Alan makes a promise.

          She knew they’d look for her. She’d actually planned for it. She’d left several trails for them to follow as soon as she hit Oregon.

One would lead them into the Mountains of Alaska where they’d follow a lead or two and then she’d disappear. Another trail would take them into the Deserts of Arizona where she’d lead them Phoenix before disappearing again.

And finally a third trail would take them to the airport where she supposedly bought a ticket out of the country to London, England. And from there they would have no further leads.

Until she’d mysteriously pop up on Danny’s radar- yeah, she knew they’d dragged Danny into helping find her; Stiles was keeping tabs on them for a little while at least- three months later in Southern Florida- where she actually did go but didn’t stay very long.

By the time Derek got there Stiles was long gone and already changed her name.

That was another thing. Danny may be a master at hacking, but Stiles was no slouch either. All her paper trails for The Pack had been painstakingly done by her to ensure they didn’t find where she really went. And they were all legit too.

But by the time the end of September rolls around Stiles has picked up a Shaman side kick- temporarily- and settled down in Austin, Texas with a part time job at the community library.

The Shaman attached himself to her when she was in Boca Raton- Southern Florida- after she helped deal with a haunting and witch that wouldn’t leave the Shaman’s family alone.

Said Shaman had told her that she’d need help after her children were born and he was willing to provide it since she helped with his family.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth she agreed and they’d set off from Florida. They’d traversed all over the place- both of them taking on part time jobs when they could- until it was clear that Stiles would need to settle for a time as she was quickly coming to her due date of October 31.

So with all her paperwork stating that she was legally Zoe Anne Hale, Stiles and her Shaman buddy- Vicaver Pegason- rented a two bedroom apartment and got settled in to await the arrival of her werewolf twin cubs.

The only issue was that there was only one person that she trusted at all to deliver her children. And he was in Beacon Hills, California.

With a resigned sigh at midnight on October 20 and a cup of hot Imladris Tea- her favorite from Adagio Teas so far- she ran her email engine through a heavy duty encrypter that she’d created weeks ago and pulled up her contact’s list. Finding the name she was after she spent the next twenty minutes typing out the email that would give the man specific directions for what she was requesting. His ticket was already in the mail and he would hopefully be here on the requested date. She really hoped anyway…

          It was 7:45 in the morning when Alan sat down to his desk in the office with a large steaming cup of coffee. It was 15 minutes before he had to open so that was enough time to check his email.

Inputting his password his email engine pops up and he sees that he’s got all kinds of mail now. Many are from clients that brought their pets in regularly and so he puts those off in a folder to be checked on a bit later. The rest seems to be all spam. As he’s clicking the box at the top to select all and delete one email pops out at him.

It’s labeled with his name and a symbol. The symbol of the Hale pack.

Clicking the email to open it his eyes go wide at what he reads there:

**_Deaton,_ **

**_I need your help._ **

**_I know that you don't do medical work on humans. That you tend to stick to the four legged variety and werewolves. But I need you. You are the only one that I trust with this task._ **

**_I'm also trusting you not to say anything at all to Him or The Pack about this email or where I am. You can't even tell my father or Melissa._ **

**_Our lives are depending on this._ **

**_Deaton, this email is encrypted. As soon as you close your internet browser this email will disappear. So pay very close attention to what you are reading. You'll only get one chance._ **

**_If you haven't guessed by now, this is Stiles Stilinski. I'm sure that everyone is looking for me. They won't find me. I don't want to be found. It's for their own good._ **

**_I love Them all so very much and it is killing me to not be there with them all but I can't be there right now. I don't know if I ever will be again, but for now we deal with the present._ **

**_And the present stands thus; Deaton I am pregnant. I was supposed to talk to you the day after I found out but some things happened and I had to run._ **

**_I am having twins. A doctor confirmed it a few months ago. But I have then since spoken with a Shaman and a doctor that deals in the Supernatural and treating those that are Were. Both confirmed. My children will be Werewolves. Both are very much like their father._ **

**_I wish you to be my attending physician, Deaton._ **

**_In two days you will receive in the mail a one way ticket to Austin, Texas for the 29th of October at 9:00 A.M.. You will get on the plane and arrive in Austin approximately four and a half hours later. There will be someone waiting to pick you up as soon as you land. I am due on October 31st. You will have one full day to prepare anything and everything that you will need._ **

**_You will then receive your ticket back to California once I have given birth._ **

**_I'm sorry if this email sounds as if I am being very demanding but as my situation is a bit...precarious, it sort of warrants the behavior._ **

**_Deaton I am trusting you with the lives of myself and my unborn children. I am also trusting you to keep my confidence and not tell a soul about this._ **

**_If you are asked, you're excuse is simple. A friend needs a bit of help and you're going to see them. You won't be gone long just three or four days at most._ **

**_It's not a lie but it isn't the whole truth either. It is enough for them to not ask too many questions._ **

**_Please Deaton, I need you to do this for me. For Him. For our children._ **

**_In the hopes that I see you soon, Thank you._ **

**_G. Hale._ **

He was so astounded at what he was reading that there were several times he had to back up and reread what he’d just read.

She was pregnant? What had happened to cause her to flee? Like their father? Derek was going to have children? Stiles spoke to a Shaman? The only Shaman Alan knew lived in Boca Raton. What had she been doing in Florida? And then the only other doctor that he knew of that specialized in Weres was in Louisiana. Stiles wanted _him_ to deliver her babies? Well that was an honor really. But still, what had she then been doing in Louisiana? Where was this girl going? Texas? Well he actually did know some people in Texas and he could conceivably be there to see them. He’s done so often enough that Scott and Isaac wouldn’t question it over much.

So soon, though? Well he supposed that if he was expected to do this for Stiles he better start getting ready. He picked up his phone and called Scott. When the younger male picked up he stated simply, “I have some errands that I need to run this morning, I want you to open the clinic and have Isaac come in an hour early. I may be a bit late coming in today.” With that he hung up without giving Scott a chance to reply.

After all Stiles wanted him to keep this quiet. So silently promising Stiles his silence he closed his internet, logged off his computer, grabbed his coffee, wallet, and keys and made his way to his car. He had supplies he needed to get after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, the Shaman's name was created with a D&D name Generator. ;]

**Author's Note:**

> The way I am writing this series, it can be read in any particular order you like. The main piece is FYP and everything else is filler to answer questions.  
> But that being said, they can be read in whatever order you like. ^_^
> 
> Please tell me what y'all think?  
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


End file.
